Suicide
by XryugafangirlX
Summary: I'm Kyoya Tategami.I'm gay.Don't freak out.All my life has been a crap.My dreams had been ruined and broken by someone.Well,that someone is Ryuga Kishatu. Short and sad RyugaxKyoya.


I sat on a bench,trying to ignore the stupid rain,witch was falling non-stop.I didn't even bother to take an umbrella.

Who cares? My life is a completely shit.

But,it isn't my fault..It isn't my fault at all.

It's HIS FAULT.

His fault,I'm almost dying here.

His fault,I have to cry in the nights

His fault,I fell for his damn-sexy body.

His fault,I don't give a crap for the world anymore.

His fault,I'm starving here without is touch.

His fault,I lost my friends,except Nile.

His fault,I'm about to turn insane.

His fault...All his fault...But you know what? I'm sick...sick of him.

You are probably wondering who is the Great King of Beasts talking to or thinking about now.

Well.I'll tell you.

Ya happen to know the Dragon Emperor of shit?

Yeah..him..

Kyoya Tategami is gay...in fact,always was.

Much to my 'friend's' shocking reactions when they found out..Let's see..When was it? Oh..On Gingka's birhday.

I can still remember what he was like. ''Dude! who is it? Nile?'',he said, whole room gasped.

I was dating Nile,long ago..that's why.

Nile shook his head,while Gingka got the weirdo face.

That bastard actually said all the names...Kenta

.yeah right. Like I'd date the kiddo.

..Yuu...Tsubasa..meh..

.Benkei...Demure...Masamune..I'd rather date hell...and then it came...''Ryuga?'',he asked,eyes full of wonder.I swear,my face got red like Pegasus-wing's Nickname for the asshole...serves him right.

''Answer me Kyoya..is it..him?'',he asked again.

I slowly nodded and left.

How in the world was I supposed to think Gingka actually told everyone?

That..piece of crap..told everyone..

I clench my fists..Oh,how I remember...Though,it wasn't like I cared or anything.I just waited until the great Ryuga comes out of no-where and make fun of me..that's what I thought back then.

To my relief..he didn't do so..

''Kyoya..is that true?'',he asked,amber eyes looking at mine.

I shivered.

''What is true?'',I said with sadness in my voice.

He told him..Gingka fucking told him...especially him!

As far as I can remember..We started dating 5 months then..I've heard from Gingka it was fake...The whole 'date-thing' was fake...It was a bet,Gingka and that bastard did.

I thought the sky was going to turn upside down.

That idiot thought I'm some kind of toy?

Well...obviously he did.

Come on..that's Ryuga for crying out loud.

He dated so many girls and rejected them.

''HOW COULD YOU?'',I slapped my hands on the table,when he was home.

Don 't worry..Gingka had already beaten the shit out of him by me.

''What are you talking about? What's wrong with you?'',he asked like he didn't know.

MORON!

''Why is your hair messed up? Don't tell me you drank again!'',he kept on staring at me,like I was a God.I couldn't believe him...He actually thinks I was back to that habbit,I had ...alcohol..

''OR MAYBE YOU MUST EXPLAIN TO ME!'',I again slapped my hands,and clenched my fists with anger.

''EXPLAIN WHAT? WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?'',he grabbed my shirt and was shaking me.

''HANDS OFF!'',i backed away from him.I couldn't stand up..he threw me on the ground..I couldn't speak anymore...I couldn't trust him anymore...

''It's over Kyoya..'',he glanced at me for the last time and closed the door,behind me.

I cried.I almost cut myself that day..This was how much I loved him..Love without limit,don't they say?

I wanted it to end.I was telling myself it was all a nightmare.

That it wasn't a bet and Ryuga loved me.

He had had to.

Black circles appeared under my eyes.

One part of me wanted to curse at him but the other wanted me to go up to him and what? hug him? kiss him? tell him how much I loved him?

Whatever I ever done or still do is useless.I let him touch me,feel me,take the most important thing I had.

Nothing did ever cheer him up .

Nothing.

He wanted more. More of me.I gave that too.

I gave my heart,soul,body,my everything..

He was enjoying it,how he was. he 'd always tell me how beautiful I was..

Lies.

All lies.

I was always trying my best to make it up to him.

What was was I doing to myself?He'd success and make me commit suicide.

The rain stopped...Hmph..pathetic...I stand up and head back to my house,with the hope..he might return to me someday...

* * *

**Me*sniff*oh God..**


End file.
